


Interacting With Others

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: OC Hub [8]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just gonna be my OCs interacting with other characters</p><p>You can ask questions too!</p><p>OCs:</p><p>Heather (me)</p><p>Mahogany</p><p>Burgundy</p><p>Tyrone</p><p>Juniper</p><p>Star</p><p>Echonova</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reading BillDip

Me: (Reading BillDip fanfics, on AO3 of course!) 

Mahogany: Hey, what are you reading?

Me: Fanfics

Mahogany: Let me see (reads then goes red) wh-what the! (walks away very fast)

Me: More for me...

Moonshadow: Oooooo, BillDip

Me: Wanna read?

Moonshadow: Already on it...

 

(With Bill and Dipper)

Bill: Hey Eclipse, whats the rush?

Mahogany: I have been scared for life

Dipper: How?

Mahogany: Im not even gonna say it, Bill you can look in my head, but you are not gonna like it...

Bill: Pft, how bad could it be (looks anyway) 

Dipper: So?

Bill: (Face goes red) Destroy all computers….NOW!

Dipper: WHAT?! BILL!

Bill: (Runs to Heather and Moonshadow with sledge hammer)

 

Me: Sup Bill

Moonshadow: Ooh, Dipper, come read this (snickers)

Dipper: (Reads, then falls over) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE INTERNET?!

Bill: KILL IT!

Me: Touch my computer, and i will rip all of you apart…(growls)

Moonshadow: Not like you peeps don't read and watch this kind of stuff

Me: Yea, people ship me with both you AND Bill

Dipper: (Faints)

Bill: (puts sledge hammer down) Soooooo, like what you see? (leans on my shoulder purring)

Me: (looks at him) Not right this second, I'm in the middle of reading… (pushes him off and continues reading)

Bill: (huffs and starts pouting) Fine, but we are gonna talk about this later...

Me: (Laughs) Yeah, "Talk", i know what happens when you "Talk" with Dipper

Bill: (chuckles) Good times…


	2. Why We Don't Let Mahogany Into 'The Stash'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

Mahogany: (completely drunk) 

Me: Oh shit...

Mahogany: (morphs into large winged raptor and chases after me, the teeth alone are bigger than steak knives)


End file.
